The embodiments described herein may be useful for the safe transmission of mail.
Anthrax spores have been detected on mail pieces, mail-handling equipment and in or near areas where certain mail pieces that likely contained anthrax were handled. Several people that were in such areas have contracted anthrax disease. These attacks pose a danger of infection that may be lethal to those in affected areas. Additionally, there is no readily available warning system to provide an early warning that a mail piece contains anthrax spores. Certain members of the general population may fear receiving and handling mail due to the threat of mail terrorism.
Physical threats have also been introduced into the mail system. Bombs have been sent through the mail system and have caused injury.
Anthrax is a biological agent that has apparently been placed in the U.S. postal delivery system in mail pieces that were camouflaged as ordinary mail and not properly marked or properly contained as a dangerous biological agent. The person placing such mail in the mail system had the apparent sole purpose of delivering the Anthrax as a biological weapon to kill the immediate victims and terrorize others who use the postal system. The Anthrax has apparently been transported in spore form and in such a small form as to float in the air.